Vicchan
by GaiaEncadenada
Summary: Katsuki Yūri amó con toda el alma a su caniche. Aún lo hace, y los recuerdos y el presente se le mezclan inevitablemente. Mini fanfic por el cumpleaños número 24 de Yūri, 29/11. Mención de Viktūri.


Es el cumpleaños número 24 de mi Sad boy katsudon fav, so, ¿por qué no escribir algo por una fecha así de especial? Claro... Así que decidí ponerlo con Vicchan, bcs no todo en la vida es Viktuuri. El canichito este fue muy importante en la vida de mi cerdito, lmao.

Créditos: Los personakes de Yūri! On Ice pertencen a Mitsuro Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto, a MAPPA y así. Sólo la historia es mía.

* * *

Vicchan

Los ojos de Yūri se abren excesivamente cuando, al abrir la caja de color rojo que está frente a su habitación, salta de ella hacia él un diminuto cachorro caniche. Yūri se enamora de él perdidamente desde el momento mismo en que lo ve por primera vez. El cachorro es marrón, suave, con grandes ojos negros llenos de inocencia. Lo mira fijamente. Yūri le devuelve la mirada con enormes ojos marrones, brillantes.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Yūri— murmura Hiroko al final del pasillo. Junto a ella está su marido y una Mari adolescente con una sonrisa pequeña. Yūri siente la ingenua felicidad propia de los niños. Mari no se contiene más y corre hacia su hermano pequeño para comenzar a acariciar al cachorro.

—¿Cómo vas a llamarlo?— rasca al caniche detrás de la oreja izquierda. Su hermano no duda un instante y suelta su respuesta, contundente.

—Viktor.

—Viktor, ¿eh?— Hiroko no parece sorprendida. No lo está en absoluto. Ya lo veía venir de hecho. Sabía que su pequeño hijo sentía una admiración fervorosa por la estrella del patinaje artístico Viktor Nikiforov e intentaba emularlo cuanto pudiera.

—Tú debes hacerte cargo de él, Yūri. Es una gran responsabilidad…— Toshiya mira cariñosamente a su hijo y el esmero y adoración con las que trata al cachorro. Está seguro de que Yūri será un excelente amo, pero su deber como padre es informarle de todo aquello. Yūri asiente repetidas veces.

—Es tan pequeño, me da algo de miedo que pueda pasarle algo— Mari dice mientras ve al caniche reptar en el regazo de su hermano.

—Vicchan estará bien. Yo me encargaré de cuidarlo.

Hiroko suspira. Es el cumpleaños número diez de Yūri y no tiene recuerdos de haberlo visto tan feliz en ninguno de sus cumpleaños anteriores. Alisándose los pantalones, deja a sus dos hijos jugando en el pasillo. Ciertamente que Mari tiene deberes que cumplir, pero prefiere dejarla estar haciendo la hora boba un rato más. Y no pondrá a trabajar a Yūri en su cumpleaños.

/

—¡Vicchan, vuelve!— Yūri corre tras el caniche a una velocidad impresionante. Se le ha escapado de las manos y ha echado a correr con todo y la correa en pos de un gato que se les cruzó en el camino. Yūri agradece que Hasetsu no sea tan poblado, de lo contrario tanto él como el animalito estarían ya bajo las llantas de algún automóvil. Cuando logra alcanzarlo es sólo porque Vicchan ha encontrado más interesante olisquear a Yūko, casualmente andando en la dirección opuesta. Ella le hace mimos, le llama por apodos ridículamente cariñosos y se ríe con las fiestas que le hace el caniche. Yūri les alcanza con un sonrojo en las mejillas a causa del esfuerzo y recibe una reprimenda por ser descuidado, pero nada serio. Yūri piensa que es afortunado de que Vicchan, con apenas tres años, le mantenga en forma. Su amor por ese perro es inconmensurable.

/

Es de noche. Una noche muy fría. Yūri, echado en su cama, se frota los pies en un intento de calentarlos. No da resultado ni por más calcetas que se ponga y está a meses de irse de viaje a un lugar aún más frío persiguiendo su sueño de ser patinador profesional. No sabe cómo va a sobrevivir. A los pies de la cama, Vicchan le contempla inquisitivamente y, sin que Yūri se lo espere, da un brinco hacia él para subir al colchón. Enseguida se acomoda sobre los pies de Yūri. Su cuerpo grande, peludo y lleno de grasa emana un calor impresionante que hace al chico suspirar de gusto. Nada como el calor de su perro en sus pies lastimados. Piensa, con una sonrisa chiquita, que debe ser cierto eso de que los perros sienten el dolor en sus amos e intentan aliviarlo. Se acomoda en la cama como mejor puede sin mover a Vicchan echa una gruesa manta sobre ambos y antes de darse cuenta ya está cayendo en el sueño. El peso en sus pies ha terminado por adormecerlo.

/

—¡No puedo creer que ya tengas que irte, Yūri!— Minako le abraza repetidas veces, sorbiendo sus mocos con dramatismo. Él responde los cariñosos abrazos dudando de irse y mirando de hito en hito a su familia. Se despide de cada uno de ellos con apretados abrazos. Tiene miedo de dejar todo lo que conoce atrás. A un lado de Minako y meneando la cola, está Vicchan. Yūri se sienta sobre sus rodillas y el caniche enseguida se pega a él, presintiendo su partida. Las lágrimas afloran en los ojos de Yūri. La última cosa que quiere es dejar a su compañero canino, pero también desea irse tras esa oportunidad de ser lo que tanto ha soñado. Una marea de sentimientos está desatada en su interior. Vicchan le lame la cara, como si lo consolara. Él se echa a reír entre hipidos y le abraza fuertemente, queriendo grabarse el tacto de su _bebé_ en la memoria. Finalmente se va. Aborda el avión que le llevará a Estados Unidos a entrenar. Su corazón está estrujado porque no verá a su pequeño Vicchan en mucho tiempo. Suspira mientras mira por la ventana cómo el aeropuerto se hace más y más pequeño y lejano. Tiene miedo, mucho miedo. En momentos así, su perro era la mejor compañía. Vuelve a llorar. Con dieciocho años y el mundo por delante, espera tener la fortaleza para enfrentarlo solo.

/

—Lo siento, hijo.

Yūri no procesa lo que acaba de escuchar. El mundo acaba de derrumbarse bajo sus pies. Las manos le tiemblan y, sin darse cuenta, el llanto se desparrama por sus mejillas heladas por el aire de Detroit. Al otro lado de la línea, su madre solloza. Escucha los lloriqueos de Mari de fondo. Se siente completamente aturdido. No puede creer que su pequeño Vicchan haya muerto en su ausencia, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de ir a verle una última vez. No hubo señales de enfermedad, sólo la inevitable vejez, pero él siempre creyó firmemente que podría volver a verle. Ahora todas esas esperanzas están desvaneciéndose en el aire como copos de nieve.

—Mamá…— su voz está rota, completamente rota. Todo él lo está y no sabe ni siquiera cómo consigue mantenerse en pie—. ¿C-cómo…? ¿Q-qué…?

—Esta mañana, Yūri. Cuando fui a buscarle para darle de comer, él simplemente…

Yūri lo entiende, pero no lo asimila. Cientos de veces él se levantaba en las mañanas para sacarle al patio, para darle de comer, para su paseo matutino, Vicchan siempre cabrioleando a su alrededor…

Corta la llamada. No tiene cabeza para pensar, ni para algo. Se lleva las manos a la cara, se cubre con ellas y se larga a llorar lo más silencioso que puede mientras busca un callejón o un taxi que lo lleve a su departamento, lo que suceda primero.

/

Han pasado los meses. Ha vuelto a Hasetsu. Con el alma destrozada, está de rodillas frente al pequeño altar en el que están las cenizas de Vicchan. Se traga las ganas de llorar por su compañero perdido.

—Perdóname, Vicchan. Hubiese querido despedirme.

El aire en la habitación es familiar, acogedor. El aroma del incienso le trae memorias distantes. La puerta corrediza se abre y en unos segundos el humo del incienso se mezcla con el del cigarro de su hermana. Ella le pregunta qué piensa hacer con su vida. Yūri no se siente listo para responder, y aun así, Mari le reitera su apoyo segundos antes de salir de la habitación.

Yūri quisiera haber abrazado a su mejor amigo una vez más. Quisiera haber dado una caminata más por el parque. Quisiera haberlo sentido calentarle los pies una noche más.

/

Un cumpleaños más. Abre los ojos lentamente porque siente algo húmedo en la cara. Asustado, se incorpora con rapidez en la cama, sólo para hacer rebotar a una pequeña bola marrón, que le lamía la cara, en las mullidas almohadas. Frente a él, mirándolo con ojos soñadores, Viktor Nikiforov le da los buenos días mientras acaricia a al cachorro de caniche que se ha entretenido mordisqueando los dedos de Yūri.

—¡Viktor! ¿Qué es esto?

—¡Es para ti, Yūri!

Eso no responde la pregunta de Yūri, pero tampoco se detiene a insistir. Contempla a la criatura que le muerde con dientes diminutos, apenas en crecimiento, la mano izquierda y no puede evitar echarse a reír.

Vicchan no es reemplazable, pero Yūri ha encontrado una criatura más a la que darle amor. Dos criaturas, específicamente, pues Viktor se ha metido a la cama con él y juguetea con el caniche. Yūri los mira, enamorado nuevamente. Sólo le queda amarlos. No es como si pudiera resistirse a hacerlo.

* * *

N/A. Pues nada, sólo el final está así demasiado dulce a mi gusto, pero bueno, mi bebé tiene derecho a ser feliz, k. Y ya mañana es hermoso miércoles de episodio nuevo de Yūri! On Ice, EPISODIO NUEVE AAAAH. ¿A dónde se fue el tiempo? Hnnngh.


End file.
